Admin Commands
/* Admin Commands */ Not Live: * Description: '''Declares half not live and restarts the round * '''Aliases: notlive, nl, cancelhalf & ch * Admin Flag needed: '''ADMFLAG_CUSTOM1 Cancel Match: * '''Description: '''Declares match not live and restarts round * '''Aliases: cancelmatch & cm * Admin Flag needed: '''ADMFLAG_CUSTOM1 Force Start: * '''Description: '''Starts the match regardless of player and ready count * '''Aliases: forcestart, fs & lo3 * Admin Flag needed: '''ADMFLAG_CUSTOM1 Force End: * '''Description: '''Ends the match regardless of status * '''Aliases: forceend & fe * Admin Flag needed: '''ADMFLAG_CUSTOM1 Ready On: * '''Description: '''Turns on or restarts the ReadyUp System * '''Aliases: readyon & ron * Admin Flag needed: '''ADMFLAG_CUSTOM1 Ready Off: * '''Description: '''Turns off the ReadyUp System if enabled * '''Aliases: readyoff & roff * Admin Flag needed: '''ADMFLAG_CUSTOM1 Ready Toggle: * '''Description: '''Starts or stops the ReadyUp System * '''Aliases: readyup & ru * Admin Flag needed: '''ADMFLAG_CUSTOM1 Force All Ready: * '''Description: '''Forces all players to become ready * '''Aliases: forceallready & far * Admin Flag needed: '''ADMFLAG_CUSTOM1 Force All Unready: * '''Description: '''Forces all players to become unready * '''Aliases: forceallunready & faur * Admin Flag needed: '''ADMFLAG_CUSTOM1 Force All Spectate: * '''Description: '''Forces all players to become a spectator * '''Aliases: forceallspectate & fas * Admin Flag needed: '''ADMFLAG_CUSTOM1 Swap All: * '''Description: '''Swap all players to the opposite team * '''Aliases: aswap * Admin Flag needed: '''ADMFLAG_CUSTOM1 Active Toggle: * '''Description: '''Toggle if warmod is active * '''Aliases: active * Admin Flag needed: '''ADMFLAG_CUSTOM1 Change Minimum Ready: * '''Description: '''Set or display the minimum ready for the ready system * '''Aliases: minready * Admin Flag needed: '''ADMFLAG_CUSTOM1 Change Maximum Rounds: * '''Description: '''Set or display the maximum rounds console variable "mp_maxrounds" * '''Aliases: maxrounds * Admin Flag needed: '''ADMFLAG_CUSTOM1 Knife On 3: * '''Description: '''Removes all weapons except knife and then executes live on 3 * '''Aliases: knife & ko3 * Admin Flag needed: '''ADMFLAG_CUSTOM1 Cancel Knife: * '''Description: '''Declares knife round not live and restarts round * '''Aliases: cancelknife & ck * Admin Flag needed: '''ADMFLAG_CUSTOM1 Practice: * '''Description: '''Puts server into a practice mode state (executes the "wm_prac_config" file) * '''Aliases: prac * Admin Flag needed: '''ADMFLAG_CUSTOM1 Warm Up: * '''Description: '''Puts server into a warm up mode state (executes the "wm_warmup_config" file) * '''Aliases: warmup * Admin Flag needed: '''ADMFLAG_CUSTOM1 Change Terrorists Name: * '''Description: '''Changes the Terrorists name on the scoreboard and warmod display * '''Aliases: t * Admin Flag needed: '''ADMFLAG_CUSTOM1 Change Counter Terrorists Name: * '''Description: Changes the Counter Terrorists name on the scoreboard and warmod display * Aliases: ct * Admin Flag needed: '''ADMFLAG_CUSTOM1 Change Terrorists Score: * '''Description: '''Changes the Terrorists score on the scoreboard and warmod display * '''Aliases: sst * Admin Flag needed: '''ADMFLAG_CUSTOM1 Change Counter Terrorists Score: * '''Description: '''Changes the Counter Terrorists score on the scoreboard and warmod display * '''Aliases: ssct * Admin Flag needed: '''ADMFLAG_CUSTOM1 Change Server Password: * '''Description: '''Set or display the password for the server (sets the sv_password console variable) * '''Aliases: pwd & pw * '''Admin Flag needed: '''ADMFLAG_PASSWORD